Trust and Love
by Freya's Kitten
Summary: After the Mara have been defeated what happens? What will Alice and Kyou now do?
1. Airing Out

AN: hey this is my first Alice 19th fanfic. If I get good reviews I'll continue with the story. Sorry I decided it was best if I didn't make this a lemon, it was very tempting though. So just let me know what you think.

AN (4/30/05): I went and updated this so that it would be accurate(sp?) to how the manga ends. I am sorry I haven't posted since October, I had no idea how I wanted to continue this story. I really should be working on my damn English Project.

* * *

She stood hoping that he could not see her, but he could. It amused him to let her pretend that she could not be seen. The sunset helped hide her, but she was sure he could feel her presence. After all they are Lotis Masters. 

She watched the looks flow across his face; they were almost all alike. That was the problem. He always kept everything inside. Well he did until they met. She was thankful for that. Thankful that he had let her inside him, help him, heal him.

He was fighting with himself. She could see it. There was another problem that she was ready to help him with, no questions asked.

He reached for his next arrow. There were only four more left. She looked at the target. Whatever he was thinking about was distracting him. The normal amount of arrows in the bull's eye were scattered on other spots. One was even in the tree. Stewart will undoubtedly have a fit over it tomorrow, scolding Kyou on being irresponsible.

He placed the arrow, and started to aim. He then stopped. "Alice."

She froze. Usually she would watch in the shadows and come out when he was done. She walked to him unsure of what he wanted. His arms were open for her.

Carefully he placed her small frame against himself, molding her into position. Her elbow parallel to the ground, back straight, legs firmly planted. He steadied her body, bending down he helped her aim. His hand gently guided her to pull the bowstring taught.

Without a word he stepped back. "Go ahead."

She gave a slight nod, and released the arrow. It pierced through the air hitting the target with a confident thud. It had landed dead center.

A pleased smile graced her face as she turned around to Kyou. He stood amazed as ever at how beautiful she was. Her laughed danced in the air.

"Alice," he breathed her name, walking to her so he could hold her in his arms again. He lived in the quiet giggle she made as he did so.

"Kyou-kun?" she asked when he kissed her forehead as he lowered himself to one knee.

"Alice, you know I love you, and I would do anything to panoply. I'm sure you commemorate." He looked up into her face to see her confused.

"Dono..." She started. "Kyou-kun please use small words." An embarrassed blush stained her cheeks.

"Ah-" he forgot his habit in linguistics. "I should just get to the point shouldn't I?" He laughed at her nod. "Alice what I want to ask you is if-"

"ALICE! KYOU!" Frey walked out onto the dinning room balcony; he looked down at the two. '_Oh shit Kyou was trying to propose and I ruined it! That's not a completely bad thing is it?' _He thought to himself. _'Yes it is a bad thing.' _"DINNER!"

"HAI! WE'LL BE THERE IN JUST A MINUTE!" she turned back to Kyou. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

The serious but joyfully hopeful look on his face had fallen. "Dono...it's nothing. Let's go."

She watched him walk off to go change. "I wonder...what Kyou was trying to do? Nyozeka would be able to tell."

"Alice!" the bunny girl yelled. "How naieve are you?"

"What do you mean?" She turned to see Chris sitting up in the same tree.

"Alice!" Chris was being serious, but trying to hide his amusement. "Kyou was trying to ask you a very important question!"

Alice face contained that wonderful look of what-the-hell-is-going-on. "He was? What was it?"

Chris almost fell from the tree. "If you can't tell then why should I tell you? You'll know soon enough."

"There you two are!" Mei Lin entered the garden. She smiled at the two. "Everyone is waiting for you."

The two followed the cute Chinese girl to dinning room in the Andrew Estate.

* * *

"So has anything new happened?" Chris asked. His mouth was full of food that was blocking his way to sweet cake. He would act as though he did not know what was happening between the two Lotis Masters, just like everyone else.

"Mayura went home today." Alice beamed. The energy that the Mara had taken barley left her alive, leaving her in a coma. Her body was weak and needing to heal. For almost six months she was in the hospital, Alice by her side for as much time as she could afford each day. "And, she asked if I would move back home."

Everyone stopped their eating. "WHAT?" Kyou and Frey had a strange habbit of announcing their shock at the same time.

Alice face showed that she did not completely understand why the two boys were upset. "Uh...well I'm still deciding. I mean I would like to stay with my parents and Mayura before she has to go to college."

"YUM!" everyone fell over from Chris' yell of joy once Stewart placed the slice of cake in front of him.

"I think that is a good thing to do." Mai Lin smiled. "You never know how much time you'll have left in this life."

_'It's strange how no one is really talking now.'_ Alice mused as she ate. '_I think I will go stay with my family. Mayura needs me. But what about Kyou? And Frey? Well leaving Frey might be a good thing, less proposals...PROPOSAL!'_ Alice dropped her fork, and stared straight ahead.

"Alice what's wrong?" Billy's thick New Yorker accent broke her thoughts.

"Dono..." she looked up. She wondered briefly why everyone was staring at her again. "Oh it's nothing I was just thinking back to when we fought against the Mara. It's still hard to believe all of that happened."

Everyone accepted this and moved on in their meal. Stewart collected the dishes with the maid, leaving everyone to wonder around. Mei Lin and Billy decided to go test their skills in the basement, Chris and Frey went to watch, Frey placing a bet that Mei Lin would win with Stuart. Asproper as the oldcaretaker acted he still had his little hobbies. Alice had gone to her room to study and Kyou to the other side of thegym to target practice some more.

_'I can't just leave. I need to...'_ Alice drifted off into thought, never noticingMei Linsneak in.

Thegirl watched as Alice hunted down candles from all over her room. In total she could only find five. She left the room, leavingMei Linconfused as to what this young Lotis Master was doing. Finally she spoke up. "You can find some candles in my room. They're unsented."

Alice gave a jump. "Mei Lin...?"

"Yo," she mocked Billy's deep New York voice. "Go ahead."

About twenty minutes of doing nothing Alice entered again carrying candles. She set them up carefully around the room, on the shelves, the desk, bed stand, chest, vanity, and chest of drawers.

"Iru...(fire)" Alice whispered so that gentle flames came on all the wicks. "Mei Lincan you find Kyou for me and ask him to come here?"

"So it's finally going to happen." She smiled. "I'll be glad to."

"If all goes well." She smiled knowingly.

Once she had disappeared, she panicked getting everything else ready. Herself.

* * *

"Kyou..." Mei Lin came floating into the room.

The fraction of an inch that he moved his head, told her that he acknowledged her presence. He released the arrow. Turning to her he asked, "Hai?"

_'I can see why Alice loves him.'_ she stared into his face. _'WAIT!'_ she shook her head violently. "Alice wants to see you. She's in her room. "

Kyou was obviously surprised by the open invitation to her room. But then again how many times had he and Frey come into her room uninvited?

He left the equipment on the floor."I thought you were sparing with Billy."

"DAMNIT" sheshouted in frustration. This was not part of the calm lady that Kyou knew. "I lost."

"Gomen." He patted her shoulder. "Maybe you'll do better next time."

* * *

As he walked Kyou's hand went into his robes. He pulled out the small red box. _'This could be the time to ask her.'_ A soft smile graced his lips.

"KYOU!" Frey jumped him. Many moments of shook, yelling, and spastic limbs the two were separated. "So where you going?" Frey asked oblivious to the death glare he was receiving.

"I'm going to Alice's room." The intensity of his stare increased.

Suddenly he could sense the change in Frey. His eyes narrowed in mischievousness. "ARE YOU TRYING TO SUDUCE MY FIANCE KYOU! YOU FLIRT!" Frey shouted so the whole house would hear. The Norwegian laughed to himself. He looked around finding no one around. One of his best pouts was wasted with no one around to see it.

It is strange, but Alice knew Kyou was standing at the door before he ever knocked. "Vimuku."

The door opened, Kyou's hand in the air. A soft smell of vanilla brushed his nose as he stepped in. Candles were lit everywhere he could see, the yellow hue they created calmed his questioning nerves. Slowly he walked in not knowing what Alice was planning, it wasn't like her to do something that no one else knew about.

"Riiya, Kara." The door closed. She smiled; he could tell she was nervous, but blissful. "No one can come in, or hear what we say." She had a nervous laugh.

His eyes traveled to her body. She wore a white lace up peasant shirt, with a pale blue skirt that almost covered her bare feet. Her autumn hair hung loose, milking the child look of her face. Her blue eyes reflected so perfectly the dancing flames. In his entire life he new he would not ever find a shade so blue.

"What is it you wanted to see me about?' His voice high with curiosity, and low with fear.

Alice's smile faltered for just a second. "I know that I don't have a lot of courage when it comes to expressing my love for you, even if we have been going out for six months. But I know that I love you and it's something I don't want to let go...and I think I know what question it was you wanted to ask me." She paused.

"You know I wanted to ask you for your hand in marriage?" Kyou stopped her from talked.

She was surprised by his interruption, but her face broke out into a wonderful smile. "H-hai."

Quickly he crossed the room dropping to one knee in front of her. "Alice Seno, I have never met someone like you. You were able to speak to me at my worst, and heal my pain. You have been the most compassionate person in the world when Mayura tried to kill you; you still showed her that you love her. I just don't know how you can do that. You're so strong you never gave into the Mara once. You have so much courage that I don't understand how you say that you don't." His smile melted her. "I would be honored if you would become my wife."

Alice combed her fingers through his hair. "I would be the honored one."

Kyou stood taking out the box, followed by the simple one stone ring that glittered insanely in the candlelight. He gave Alice no time to look at it for he had cupped her face in his large hands and was kissing her lips.

She felt him holding back on his excitement. _'Just like him to be so gentle.'_

The rush of energy her answer gave him took control of his senses. He picked her up spinning her around, letting out shouts of joy.

Alice pulled herself into his arms so that hopefully her skirt would to, so that it would not catch fire.

They fell onto the bed the way they usually did with Kyou on top. He shifted himself so that he could kiss her continuously. When he pulled away nothing but ecstatic tenderness covered them.

"Alice-chan," Kyou started. "I want us to wait until our wedding night, when you will officially be my wife."

She nodded. She knew Kyou would say that, and that was how she wanted it. "So when will we get married?"

"Well do we want to wait four years until you're twenty?" he smiled.

"No."

"Then we can get married as soon as your parents are willing. I don't think that Uncle and Auntie will have a problem."

"Are you going to stay with me tonight?" she asked sounding just like a child.

'That wasn't meant in a hentai way! Wakamiya calm down!' "Sure," his voice tried to hide that fact that he was now fighting to stop the images of Alice panting under him, her face flushed, moaning his name, as he buried himself into her repeatedly.

Alice reached up to give him a gentle kiss before rubbing her head on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kyou smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Vimuku." he whispered so that the candles blew out. He watched Alice sleep, before doing the same.

* * *

So what'd you think? I think I will add more to it. That thought of Kyou's sorry, but I would like to see him a bit perverted. It's the effects of Miroku. Well I'm going to make a new chapter. It might take me a little while, but then again, I don't think my writing is so great, so...I don't know where I'm going with this. Enjoy the rest of the day!

4/30/05- Hey bet your glad I'm working on this.


	2. Keeping Secrets

Hello here is chapter 2! YAY! Thank you for reviewing those of you that did. I really should be reading Huckleberry Finn by Mark Twain for my English class, I'm going into AP/GT and I have about 100 so pages left and school starts Monday and I'm going to be busy this entire weekend! Damn my need to please you people.

4/30/05- Again, I'm going through and editing everything so that it can follow the story line as close as possible. And yes I am working on the sixth chapter for this story, and on the 8th or 9th for LFDA.

* * *

Kyou woke up for the first time feeling like whooping till his lungs and throat burned from bliss. Alice lay in his arms a ring around her finger, basking in his body's warmth. Her thick eyelashes covered her baby chub cheeks. Last night flashed through his head like lightning. He was amazing himself by staying still watching her sleep. But in his mind he was pleading for her to wake up.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Who ever it was scared Alice awake. She looked around to see Kyou next to her with nothing but love flowing from him.

"ALICE! ALICE MY LOVE! LET ME IN!" they head Frey whine from the other side of the door.

Her jaw tightened, eye widened in panic and her brow knit in fear. Desperately she looked at Kyou, who brought his fingers to his lips as her left the bed and hid in her closet.

"Vimiku..." Alice whispered, to find a Frey pile on her floor.

He bounced up and struck a pose that showed off his pale Scandinavian body. "Alice I have been looking for you since eight when I did not see your lovely face at breakfast." These words were rushed as he crossed the room embracing her.

Alice body was stiff. _'I think I heard Kyou growl...? If he did please don't let Frey have heard.'_

Frey continued in his talk. "I grew suspicious when I saw that Kyou," he said the name with such venom that Alice jumped. "wasn't at breakfast either. So I came to find you. Darling you do not know how happy I am to see he is not with you!"

Alice felt him shift so that he could look at her. She hung her head. "Frey you need to stop."

"M'love?"

"Frey you need to stop doing this." She looked him in the eyes so that he would see she was serious, and at the same time sorry. "I love Kyou, and he loves me. Frey you know this." She wiped away her tears. "I love you, but not in a way that I could ever love Kyou. I want to spend the rest of my life with him, raising a family, growing old. Frey I just want to be your...friend." she ended softly.

Kyou peaked through the crack in the door. Never had he seen Frey look so defeated. It was as if everything had been taken away from him even his strength to fight.

"I-I have been making a fool of myself. I've known all along that you and Kyou belonged together. But I couldn't help falling in love with you Alice." His voice was shaky. "I will stop so that you and Kyou will be able to have a happy future together. I hope that I will find someone who makes me feel the way that I know you make Kyou feel." And with that he left the room.

This was a confusing feeling for the couple left in the room. A burden had been lifted from their shoulders from having Frey now know the truth, but at the price of hurting him felt costly to their friendship.

Kyou placed his hand on Alice's shoulder, to hug her right now seemed inappropriate. "You had to let him know at some point."

"I know." She looked down at her ring. "I don't think we should say anything for a while. You know, add insult to injury."

Kyou turned her around and took her hand. He turned the diamond so it faced her palm. "No one will notice."

* * *

Three days went by. Their secret safe the two became careless going to each other's rooms to sleep in warm arms.

Mei Lin watched as Alice left her room, a cute pair of pajamas on and matching slippers covering her feet. "Alice!" she called to her.

The brunette followed Mei Lin into her room. She sat on the empty chair as Mei Lin took the bed, waiting for her to start talking.

"You know everyone, except for maybe Frey have noticed that ring on your finger. It's not that hard to miss a silver band against your pale skin. Also the diamond glints when you move sometimes. I suspect that some girls at school have noticed. I know that I've known since before he proposed to you for the second time, but honey it's getting to the point where you can't hide it."

Alice was taken aback by what she was hearing. "Umm...I guess I didn't actually know."

"The thing is that your not even seventeen yet. People will be talking as to why you and Kyou are engaged. It's not as though your love is a huge secret." The Chinese girl paused. "Just be careful. Everyone is willing to play along until you two are ready to tell, just don't wait to long. Especially for Frey and Mayura's sake."

"Hai." She left the room deciding whether or not she should go to Kyou.

* * *

Ok well that's the end of the chapter. I wrote this in about an hour and a half. I didn't want to write to much, cause I'm not completely sure where I'm going with this, so when I do know I'll write more. Till then bye!

I was reading this to make sure that I had consistency in my story, but I saw some mistakes so I fixed them.

4/30/05- wow this was a short chapter.


	3. Pulling The Thread

I don't know why but I decided I wanted to add in people from other animes/mangas that I like. So if you know them you might be happy or hate it. But hey I thought it would be fun so oh well! Have fun reading, and thank you!

4/30/05- Ok here is where I'm really going to have to start correcting names.

* * *

Alice walked into the girls bathroom. No one else was there, which was good. She wanted a moment to look at herself in the mirror.

"Alice Seno." Oishi stated. She had become nicer to Alice, but her voice still held the slightest trace of venom. The other girl stepped into the room as well.

"Oh, Hi Oishi-chan!" Alice greeted her chipper as ever. That tiny bit of fear that never seemed to go away rose up in her stomach.

Oishi glared at her, causing fear to run through Alice's spine. Before she knew it Oishi pulled her into a room to hug her. "Alice I heard rumors about you and Kyou!"

Alice's eyes narrowed in abashment. "What do you mean?"

Oishi took her hand and turned the diamond right side up. "Alice Seno, you need to stop hiding your love. The Kyou Wakamiya fan club had practically disappeared. I mean look at how successful Tatsuya and I are together. You shouldn't worry about what other people will say. Everyone knows you're not the type to go out and get pregnant, so wearing this will only show everyone how strong your twos love is. Besides if someone is jealous, it's probably some stupid freshman. If they give you trouble come to me, I'll put them in their place." And with that she left a stunned Alice in the empty bathroom.

"Well that was certainly unexpected." She looked down at the ring. "I guess it's time to tell everyone."

"DUH! YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE THAT A LONG TIME AGO!" Nyozeka turned into her bunny girl form and kicked Alice in the head. At the sound of the door opening she changed back and vanished from site.

"Seno-san, I'm sorry, Sempai. What are you doing here?" a underclassman walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Kyou walked down the street on his way to work, his head in a book.

"KYOU!"

Hearing his name shouted out when it was not by Frey's high voice was unnerving in some way; but he still turned around to face whom ever it was.

"Kyou-kun, you look like I do when Aoi-chan's around." The brown haired boy smiled at him.

Kyou noticeably relaxed in his older friend's presence. "Oh hi Karou-sama. I guess that I am."

"Has Alice-chan been doing well?"

"Karou-sama I did something that I would never have done." A sheepish smile covered his face. "I asked her to marry me."

Karou's mouth dropped. "She said yes didn't she?"

Kyou smiled. "Yeah!"

"Have you told your Aunt and Uncle?" Karou knew the two distantly, but it was still something he did not think the two were going to approve of, but that was mostly his experience.

Kyou's smile faltered some. "No, I uh need to though."

"Need to what?" Alice bounced up.

Kyou turned quickly. "I need to apprise Auntie and Uncle about our engagement."

Several people who over heard gave the trio a strange look.

"Married at their age!" a man with a woman who looked like his wife said loud enough so that they could hear him.

His wife gave him a pointed look. "Sorry forgive my husband. He has forgotten what it is like to be your age and in love. I remember that we wanted to get married so young as well, so I wish the best of luck." She bowed to them, then dragged the man off.

"Well that was new." Karou scratched the back of his head. "Would you two like to join me? Aoi-chan and I are supposed to go to the park."

* * *

Makiand her husband Yuki watched as the main attraction for their little café hollowly flirted with young teenage girls. Something had happened a week ago and Frey's enthusiasm for everything dropped. Fakeness covered him like thick ice over a lake.

"What should we do?"Maki was being her nosy self.

Yuki looked at her like she was crazy. "Maki-chan, it's not our business, whatever is bothering Frey will run its course and be back to normal."

She gave him a pleading look.

"Two milkshakes one vanilla and the other strawberry. Then five slices of Kyou's," the underlined poison at their nephew's name was noticed by the two. "Double chocolate cake."

Yuki set to work, andMaki cut out the slices of the cake. All eight items were placed on the tray for a mere second before Frey was on his way.

* * *

She looked out the window to see if anything had changed. But nothing had. Everything was still the same. They had a nice backyard one tree in the corner and another one in the middle of the grass. Rocks formed a circle around its roots. A squirrel ran to a flowerbed. Not one that she cared for, so she was not upset as she watched it bury its nuts.

A soft knock came from the door and her mother entered. "How are you feeling honey?"

"Okay," her answer was barely audible. She turned to her mother. "When can I go back to school?"

She was obviously shocked by this question, but her features softened. "As soon as you want to."

* * *

"She's back again!"

"I thought she was suppose to be in the hospital for months!"

"Mayura Seno is back in school!"

Whispers followed her through the crowded hallways. She wasn't used to this type of negativity to follow her. It was usually envy or wanting and desire. It unnerved her. She still had some scratches and bruises so she was not so secure in her attractiveness.

"ALICE! KYOU!" she ran up to the two as fast as her limp would allow.

The two were surprised seeing her here, but they still caught her as she jumped into their welcome arms. "Mayura what are you doing here?" rang in her ears.

She let go and smiled at the two. "I wanted to come back to school as soon as possible, you know less homework piling up." She joked.

Alice knew that the joke was serious. If Mayura couldn't catch up then her future would disappear just like she had earlier in the year. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?"

Kyou watched the two sisters gab, proud to see them alive, and happy to see them together.

Mayura took both of Alice's hands and held them tightly as she rattled off.

Secretly the couple prayed that Mayura would not notice the ring. They had suspected that Mayura knew they were a couple, but never the seriousness of their relationship. Alice feared that Mayura still loved Kyou, that she would try something to get him back one last time. Even with Darva gone from her body and the world, Mayura was human, and emotions run strong.

In the middle of her babble she stopped and cocked her head to the side. "What's this?" she lifted Alice's hand to look at the ring.

* * *

Wow I'm surprised I was able to do this with all the crappy homework I have. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Bye for now.

4/30/05- YAY! it's correct. Now what do you think of my story?


	4. Releasing Secrets

Hi! was that a good cliffhanger? I don't know that's the first time I wrote one. But you must be happy that I have a new chapter. Well enjoy!

4/30/05- Fixing away!

* * *

"English is a very complicated languages as I'm sure you all know."

Mayura knew she needed to pay attention to her teacher drone on, but she couldn't get what had happened only minutes ago out of her head.

She could still see Alice's face fill up with fear from her innocent question.

"You didn't really need to ask," she grumbled to herself.

"What was that Ms. Seno?" Mayura looked up at her teacher who did not bother for a response.

'Married...they're going to get married?' She felt her eyes start to leak her tears.

"Are you ok?" a girl leaned across the aisle to hand her a handkerchief.

Mayura mustered the best smile she could. "I'm just so happy to be back."

The girl placed the handkerchief on Mayura's desk, knowing that she was being told a lie. Everyone in the school knew by now that Alice and Kyou had just told Mayura. Everyone knew that Mayura had broken down into tears, ran away leaving the new couple feeling guilty. Everyone knew.

The bell rang and her first day back, ruined by a new surprise, was over. Sighing she went to make her rounds. She needed to catch up desperately.

* * *

"I still feel guilty. I mean I know we had to tell her eventually but not like that." Alice worried.

"Don't think about it right now." Kyou kept his arms firmly wrapped around her.

"HEY! LOVEBIRDS!" The president of the Archery Club yelled at them. "WE NEED TO GET STARTED AND WE CAN'T DO THAT WITH YOU TWO IN THE WAY!"

"Uhh...right..." they quickly moved from the targets.

"When are we going to tell everyone else?"

"I guess this weekend."

* * *

Mayura ran to her room. The only place she felt safe now in what was once HER world. She was the center of it, safe, and loved,. Nothing ever happened without her knowing. She did understand that she was possessed for some time, but how that had affected Alice and Kyou she never saw.

Whenever they two came to visit her they were hardly in the room together. But when they were their movements were always focused on Mayura, never each other. There was always an uneasiness circling the air, but she thought that was from all the cuts, bruises and stitches she had.

"Mayura...sweetie?" Her mother came in worry written all over her face. "How come you're not at archery practice?"

Again she lied. "I don't think I'm up to it just yet."

* * *

"Aoi-chan?"

The girl with the short bluish-purple hair turned at the sound of her name. Well she was actually a woman, but her child like cuteness made her seem like a little girl. "Yes Karou-sama?'

For some reason whenever she said his name he could not help but blush. "Dono...I was wondering, do you remember my friend Kyou Wakamiya?"

She smiled. "Hai."

"Well he and his fiancée decided they wanted to have a traditional wedding, so I was wondering if you could teach Alice-chan how to act like a proper lady?"

Aoi smiled that smile of hers that showed she would be happy to help. "I would love to."

"Great! I'll go tell Kyou." He turned to go find the phone, but was stopped when he felt Aoi-chan wrap her arms around his waist and murmur his name in his back; followed by the unasked question the two have been waiting to answer forever.

* * *

Everyone was helping to put her possessions in the car. Toady she was going back home. She still needed to tell everyone. Even though she and Kyou had decided that today was the day, she could not help the urge to vomit.

Alice hoped on to the motorcycle with Kyou, everyone followed each other through Tokyo's streets till the came to the Seno household. Everything was placed in her room, it was only a matter of time now.

"Hand me that bowl." Mrs. Seno instructed.

Mei Lin, Mayura, Maki, and Alice were all helping to make dinner. Occasionally Frey would come in to try and help, but he would only cause a mess.

Alice had hidden the ring in her pocket, it was mostly fear of her parents finding out before she told them, but she had told Mei Lin that it was because she did not want it to fall into the dough she was making for daifuku, the yokan was sitting in the fridge.

Everyone sat around the table waiting for Mrs. Seno to bring out that last of the food. Dinner made the nervous couple forget their fears. Conversation focused mostly on Mei Lin, Billy, Frey, and Chris. How they grew up and the different places they had been to as well as how the made their living. Needless to say everyone was surprised to find they were dining with a movie star and a minor royal.

"Mikako," Mr. Seno addressed his wife. "That was a wonderful meal you made."

Kyou made a nod to Alice.

"Um...Mom, Dad." Alice was loosing her nerve.

"Auntie, Uncle, this will come as a surprise to you." Kyou took over for her. "I asked Alice to marry me, and we would like to do so within a year."

Uncle Yuki had his arms crossed and his head bowed in concentration as he leaned back in his seat. He then looked at Auntie Maki, then to Kyou. "Are you sure? Both of you?"

"We are very sure." They said together.

The words were barely out of their lips when AuntieMaki was on them with hugs and kisses with no control over the yelps of joy leaping out of her mouth. "THIS IS GREAT!"

"Kyou, we trust you, so we'll be happy to sign whatever papers in order to let you marry Alice." Uncle Yuki beamed.

AuntieMaki was still having trouble suppressing her hyper delight. It was amusing to the Lotis masters.

"Mom? Dad?" she looked at them expectantly. She knew they would not react the same way that Kyou's Aunt and Uncle did, but she did expect that they would be somewhat happy. She did not want to see their stone faces. They were hard to read. Anger? Disappointment?

Mr. Seno stood up. When the words came out of his mouth...

* * *

daifuku- is a sweet rice cake

yokan- is bean sprout jello

I'm surprised I was able to finish this, but hey I wanted to instead of doing my homework. Lol. I'm going to die this year from the work load. oh well nothing you can really do about it.


	5. Starting Witout Knowing

HI! If you have a question for me please put it n the reviews; because I'm very hesitant about giving my email address to people I don't know.

Ok the new chapter. It took me a while and I went back and read the manga, Alice's Mom's name is really Mikako, and I think Kyou's Aunt's name is not the one I gave her. Also I came up with a last name for Auntie and Uncle. I think I might also rename this story. Not sure what to just yet. Have fun reading!

4/30/05- Working still.

* * *

"Who do you think you are? You were dating Mayura, who seemed as though she was in love with you; now you want to marry Alice?" Mr. Seno spoke surprisingly calm for the amount of rage and confusion he was holding. "You're still in high school! What Alice! Are you pregnant?"

She was too annoyed to blush. She knew he was not going to be happy about this. He flipped out when he first met Kyou, who was dating Mayura at the time. "No. I am not pregnant." She spoke evenly. Before her father could speak she continued. "I am not being silly either. You trusted me enough to find Mayura and bring her back; I would think you could trust me with knowing when I'm in love."

Mr. Seno hung his head thinking about the write words to say when he felt Mikako's hand on his arm.

"Alice, honey, it isn't that we don't trust you. We do. It's just that you're so young. How do you know that within a year you will still love Kyou-san?" Mrs. Seno said it in only a way that a mother could.

"I've loved Kyou for over a year already Mom. Nothing's going to change that. It's our destiny."

"You're destiny?" Was mocked back to her.

"Looks like mores coming out that you wanted." Billy said as if it were no big deal.

"Uh...we should probably get going." Mei Lin and everyone but Frey stood up.

A chorus of 'goodbyes' and 'see ya latter' were left behind as the group squezzed through the door.

"What is this about destiny? It sounds so romantic."Maki piped up enthusiastically.

Yuki shook his head. His wife had not changed the entire time he knew her, she still could not completely hold her tongue.

"Ok don't say anything ok, just listen." Alice said making sure everything would go through a bit smoother than they already were.

The tale of the Lotis words was met with some scoffing, and disbelieving stares. Alice was not sure she could convince them about Kyou and her's future.

"So let me see how you can control things with words." Mr. Seno said.

"Fire..." Kyou breathed. The candles in on the table lit up.

"Wind..." Alice said, and the flames were gone leaving a smoking dragon to rise from the charred wicks.

Their reception was one of hanging mouths and wide eyes. "So," Mr. Seno said slowly. "You're serious?"

The two looked at each other. "Hai."

* * *

"Mayu is pleased to meet you Alice-san." A hyper purple haired girl bounced up excitedly.

A sweatdrop was barely noticeable on Alice's forehead. "Nice to meet you too."

"Aoi-chan is very well skilled with knowing how a proper Japanese lady should act." Kaoru said making Aoi blush.

"If you'll please just follow me." Aoi did her signature smile and tilting her head to the side. "First we'll start with learning about kimonos so you will be comfortable in your shiromaku."

"Thank you for doing this. May I ask why you are doing so?"Alice could not help but be a little nosy.

Aoi quickly looked around, the look of keep something secret. "Kyou-sama is Kaoru-sama's friends. And just like you are Kyou-sama's fiancé I am Kaoru-sama's. Because of our family situation we cannot say it out loud to anyone, but we are alone so it is safe for me to say."

Quentions ran through her head. _'Should I ask what happened to them?' _"Oh." Was all Alice said.

Aoi didn't seem to notice. "Have you ever worn a kimono before?"

Alice smiled and pulled out a picture of her when she was seven. "Not since shichigosan."

* * *

"Mom I'm going to the Maruyama's café!" Mayura yelled as she left the house.

_'What made Alice more lovable than me? I worked so hard for Kyou to like me, and when I finally did he leaves me for Alice? Why? Alice never said anything to him. She always keeps her mouth shut. Never saying how she feels. She hasn't tried to make friends, not since she was in what fourth grade? Why can she get Kyou and I can't? I've always been the pretty and outgoing one. Alice was the shy cute one in the corner. What does Kyou like to protect those that are weak? I could use someone to protect me as well!'_

She stepped into the café ignoring the people coming out of it.

"Oh Mayura how are you?" Mrs.Maruyama greeted her.

Ever since she woke up in the hospital Mayura had become an expert in fake smiles and words. "I'm fine. How are you?"

"Business is doing very well," the slightly older woman said in an almost sing-song way. "Kyou's not here. He's with his friend Hanabishi, Kaoru . He should be back soon."

A few more words were passed between them before Mayura found a small table to sit at. Her thoughts were similar to those she had been having earlier.

"What can I get you to drink?" a slightly familiar voice interrupted her.

"Oh, just some coffee."

"Anything else?"

Mayura looked up. "You're Kyou's friend aren't you?"

The blond man smiled down at her. "Hai. You're Mayura, Alice's oni-san, right?"

It was strange. Never once had Mayura asked if she was Alice's older sister. It was always the other way around. "Hai. I'm sorry with all that happened the other day I never learned your name."

"Frey," he laughed. "Yeah that was some big news. How are your parents doing?"

"They still haven't made up their minds. I'm not sure they'll let Alice get married."

* * *

"Oh Miss Landlady!" A girl with blond hair burst into the room. "Oh you have company!"

Alice stood in a simple blue kimono with a black obi. The clothing restricted her breathing, so she was currently working on getting enough air for her brain, which was forgetting the different parts of a kimono.

"NICE TO MEET YOU!" the blond girl greeted her in her normal way.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Downstairs Kyou and Kaoru heard Alice scream, with one look at each other they ran to Aoi-chan's room.

"GET OFF HER!" Kyou yelled without a second thought.

Tina looked up to see a very handsom boy yelling at her. She moved her hands from Alice's breasts and stood in front of her. "Hi! My names Tina who are you?"

Kaoru turned to Kyou. "Please forgive her, she's American."

The two boys looked at Alice who was covering her breasts with her arms, crouching down on the floor. Aoi was next to her doing her best to consol her.

"TINA-SAN!" Miyaba-san walked into the room. "What have I told you about behaving yourself around guests?"

"I'm sorry Lady Manager." Tina pouted.

* * *

"So what have you been doing?"

"Well I assume you found out last night about the Lotis Words?"

"Yes. It was weird to find out, yet I have the feeling as though I already knew this, as well as another form of words called the...I can't remember buy it's something with an 'm'." Mayura's brow knit.

Frey looked over her carefully. "I'm getting off work soon, would you like to wait and then I can tell you everything?"

* * *

Another cliffy, sort of, but it still isn't that good. Please tell me what you think of it. I'm going to go play blackjack on my cell phone right now. BYE! 

4/30/05- yay! now a new chapter


	6. What To Do

Hey!

OMG! I updated! I know you waited a long time. It's really sad I know.

* * *

"So Alice really hated me?"

"No. I don't think Alice really truely hated you for one moment."

"I'm not much of an oni-chan am I?"

"No. I think you care very deeply for Alice. I think you just missed a couple of things."

"So then I failed her?"

"I would say you were acting like a sister. You didn't fail her."

* * *

"Kyou is a good kid."

Mr. Seno sat on the couch, his face grim as ever. "Then why has he been moving around from home to home."

"Would you want to take care of someone else's kid?" Mrs. Seno did her best to stand up for the boy.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She stared at her husband. "Alice is a very smart girl, I don't think that she would go into this so quickly if her feelings weren't genuine."

He let out a sigh. "She wouldn't. But we don't know this boy. I don't know what he is like. We don't know how financially stable his Uncle's café is. He could be marrying her to get to our money."

"Do you really think that?"

"I don't know what to think."

"Hajime," She came to wrap her arms around him. "I know you love Alice. We both do. I think that she knows what she is doing."

* * *

"Aoi-chan this is amazing!" Alice gasped as she ate the sausage squid.

The older girl smiled. "Thank you. It's one of your favorites I hear."

"It is!"

"They seem to be getting along," Kaoru laughed.

Kyou returned the smile. "Yeah."

The two couples had decided to go out for a picnic. The cherry blossoms were almost in bloom, so that they were only covered in pink buds. They sat under one of these trees enjoying the beauty and shade that they had provided.

"So what are you two going to be doing if you're allowed to get married?" Kaoru stuffed his mouth full of rice.

Alice and Kyou were more than a little confused. "Well where are you two going to live?"

"Live…?"

* * *

"Moshi-moshi."

"Am I speaking to Maruyama-sama?"

"This is his wife speaking in."

"Hello. It's Mikako-san calling."

"Oh, hello. Please call me Maki-san. How are you?"

"I'm doing well. I was calling so that my husband and I may be able to sit down and talk with you and your husband." She took a breath to calm her nerves. "It's just that we really did not have a chance to get to know each other, and we think it would be wise since Kyou and Alice wish to be married."

"We would love to. Why don't you come over to our restaurant this time."

"Oh thank you, that is very kind."

"When would you like to come over?"

"Is tonight ok?"

"Yes it is."

"Thank you."

"I'll see you then."

"Bye."

"Bye." Maki hung up the phone.

Yuki came up to wrap his arms around his wife. "Who was that?"

"Mikako-san. She and Seno-sama are coming here tonight."

"For what?"

"So that we may all know each other."

* * *

"You know something?" Frey smiled down at Mayura.

The two had left the café and taken a walk. They had managed to come to the Seno's house.

"Nani?" Mayura was genuinely interested.

Frey posed himself against the post, he leaned in slightly on Mayura. "You are very beautiful."

Her eyes were wide. "How can you say something like that?"

He took a lock of her hair in his hand. "I like to speak the truth." He inhaled the scent. "You are very beautiful."

She turned her head; Frey released her hair so that it would not cause her any pain. "Are you still upset that Alice is not with you?"

"What do you mean?"

Mayura rested herself against the wall. "I've seen how you look at her. She loves Kyou, and that leaves you alone. We're both alone."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this. I shall be updating soon. I hope. Please review. Have a good day. 


	7. Some Solutions

Hehehehe...

It's been a long time since I've worked on this story. I'm sorry, I didn't know what to write for it. It might be a while before I write more. My other stories I am working on. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"So where do we want to live?"

"Can we even afford a place of our own?

"I don't know, we'll have to find work."

The couple walked down the street contemplating how they wanted their future to turn out. People ignored them, for they had thoughts of their own that were similar, or thankful that they did not have to think of such things.

Alice tried to make their conversation light. "Do we want to work as Lotis Masters?"

Kyou fortunately had a chuckle ready to reward her with. "I don't think we'd get paid for our work." He gave a sigh as they stopped waiting for the cars to pass. "I don't want to be any more of a burden on my Aunt and Uncle."

"Yeah," Alice nodded. "I don't think my parents would let us live with them either."

* * *

"Am I right?"

Frey did not really know how to respond. He kept his head down, memories were overflowing his mind, taking too much control.

Mayura rested against the door. She was tired, sadly today had taken quite a bit out of her. "I'll take you silence as a yes."

"Can I see you tomorrow?" He looked up at her.

Mayura just nodded.

"Alright then." He gave a sigh, pushing himself up to stand. "Have a good day!"

With that he was gone leaving Mayura to wonder what exactly this Norwegian man was like.

* * *

"So Seno-san what is it that you and your lovely wife came to talk about?" Yuki Maruyama set his cup of tea down.

Clearing his throat Mr. Hajime Seno began, "We think Kyou is a nice boy. We trust that he will take excellent care of our Alice, but we wonder what he is like."

"What-"

Maki cut him off. "We understand. We ourselves wonder what Alice is like. We think that she is very sweet, but if the marriage is to be successful we would like to know what kind of wife Alice will be."

"Yes, of course." Makako spoke for her husband. "We want the two to be happy, but we cannot approve the marriage until we know each of our children."

* * *

Wow! He knew she was pretty, that she had a brain beneath that luscious hair, that she…she could be something. He wanted to find out what there was to her. It was common knowledge that women had many secrets, different layers.

"Kawaii…" he heard a girl mention to an other one as he walked by. His ego boosted slightly. Foreigner with good looks…what a curse to be burdened with.

Mayura…her sad face drifted through his mind. He wanted to help her in some way. Her heart was pure, but that miniscule portion of Darva left in it was a problem. Was Kyou like his Ida?

Was Alice a tool to forget his cousin? What about Mayura? She could be a tool for Alice.

Too many questions, too many things that could be answered in the morning.

* * *

"Are you two still looking for a place to stay?" Aoi poured the tea with grace.

Four people dressed in kimonos sat around a table. Today they were going over tea ceremonies. Aoi wore her usual dark indigo kimono with the red obi. Today she had Alice dressed in a yellow kimono with green grass and bamboo growing from the hems, a sky blue obi and orange obijime. Kyou and Kaoru both wore black kimonos with black obis.

Alice blushed, "Hai. I haven't spoken to my parents about it because my father seems to still be in a bad mood."

The room stayed silent for a few moments, everyone uncomfortable.

"Well, we might have some news that can help you." Kaoru smiled at them.

"We rent rooms, if you two are looking for a place to stay?" Aoi smiled at the couple.

"Huh?"

"Yeah," Kaoru laughed. "It's really up to Miyabi-san if you two can live with us, but it shouldn't be a problem."

"That's great! But you're already doing too much for us as it is." Alice protested.

Aoi smiled her wonderfully kind smile that would end the argument. "Don't worry. We're more than happy to help you two. It is not going to be a problem."

"Are you sure?" Kyou looked concerned.

Kaoru nodded "Hai, so stop worrying."

The younger couple bowed. "Arigato gozaimasu."

"There is no way that we can take advantages of you two more than we have already. We must decline your offer." Kyou tried to make his words sound kind.

"That's ok," Aoi still had her smile. "I think Kaoru's old apartment is still up for rent. If you don't mind I can give you the address after we're threw."

* * *

"Hey Kyou!" Frey stuck his head in his companion's room. "Can I talk to you?"

Kyou placed his book down, and sat up. "Sure. What is it?"

Frey found a hair to sit on. He looked around the room, it had very little decorations or color. God it was awful. He clasped his hands together. "What was Mayura like before Darva?"

* * *

Ok, I know it's short, but I figured I would give you short and now instead of making you wait for a longer chapter. If I don't get a job soon then I will probably be working more on fanfiction, but I'm going to get a job, or I'm going to be doing a lot of volunteering so I don't know what to tell you about when my next update will be. I'm really sorry. I hope you enjoyed and please review! 


End file.
